


Mletamorphoses love

by cozy_candy



Category: 2434 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, knkz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: knkz神父x吸血鬼是点文不是我流knkz 写着玩的片段而已 无r18给大家展现一下knkz变态张力 嗯预警！！！！！大预警！！！！！内含催吐+舔鞋！！！！！请别打我！！！！！！不能接受快速退出比较好！！！！！如果和点文的宝贝一样有正好想看kzh被搞得乱七八糟的 那么 go↓
Kudos: 26





	Mletamorphoses love

**Author's Note:**

> knkz  
神父x吸血鬼  
是点文  
不是我流knkz 写着玩的片段而已 无r18  
给大家展现一下knkz变态张力 嗯
> 
> 预警！！！！！  
大预警！！！！！  
内含催吐+舔鞋！！！！！  
请别打我！！！！！！  
不能接受快速退出比较好！！！！！
> 
> 如果和点文的宝贝一样有正好想看kzh被搞得乱七八糟的 那么 go↓

____________  
和在外柔软温和的神父笑容不同，束起发丝，只留一边刘海垂下的叶此时好像在笑，又好像面无表情。

他眯起眼睛把眼底的幽蓝藏起，只剩下死寂的灰色反射着房间里微弱的光。

葛葉在黑暗中撇过嘴，又亮出自己的犬齿。

叶的笑容消失了。

葛葉原本单膝触地在冰凉的大理石瓷砖上，此时叶猛的把脚伸到他两腿之间，一用力就改变了他的另一只腿的姿势。

双膝跪地岔开，修身的黑裤绷紧着腿部线条。身穿贵族正装的吸血鬼，被面前的神父挑了起颈线。

叶先是紧紧捏住葛葉的下颚，掐的他腭骨都有些生疼，接着伸出拇指，用指腹蹭过葛葉的唇瓣。感受着手下的柔软，叶的眸色忽明忽暗，动作从轻柔渐渐变成粗鲁的揉搓。接着，叶挑起葛葉的唇，露出他的獠牙，放肆的顺着这份尖利上下挑逗。葛葉原本紧咬着牙，不曾想叶翘着腿此时竟改变方向，顺着力道踏在自己两腿之间。

下意识发出闷哼的吸血鬼在松开口的一瞬间，叶的手指便灵活的钻进他的口腔。此时他用另外一只手撑开葛葉的嘴，手指在舌苔上揉搓，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

葛葉觉得冰凉的手指伸进自己的嘴，撑开唇齿在嘴里搅动。他觉得想吐，柔软的口腔被异物挤的难受，但因为面前是叶，他不会合上尖利的牙。

叶的手指越探越里，就像蛇，就像喉口卡住的毒苹果。葛葉下意识的双眸上翻，生理性的呕吐感袭来，柔软的舌被冰冷手指压住，根本无法抵抗。

再深一些，叶几乎把手指全伸进了葛葉的口腔，他满意的看到有水雾在葛葉双眸上凝结。面前高傲的吸血鬼拧着眉，在被摁到舌根的时候发出了不间断的干呕声，他难受的干咳，想要吞咽津液却无法做到。

仿佛要窒息一般，叶修长的手指把冷彻味道塞满葛葉的口腔，葛葉快要喘不上气，终于被逼出了生理泪水。

液体不仅湿润着吸血鬼红宝石一般美丽的双眸，还从口鼻深处涌出。葛葉被搞得乱七八糟，不仅口水顺着下颚不断流下，眼泪也大股涌出，叶看着这一切，最后用指腹示威性的摁了摁葛葉口腔内壁，再猛的拔出手指。

被强行催吐到现在的葛葉根本无法忍住自己呕吐的欲望，他顾不上去看叶手指从他嘴里拉出的银丝，猛的干呕起来。双手摁在胸前，胃里翻江倒海，他的大脑一片混乱，自己此时的表情很糟糕吗？用手勒紧自己领口的衬布，以最后的理智把面颊对准一旁的排水渠，葛葉终于不受控制的呕吐出来。

他已经很久没有进食，呕出来的先是少得可怜的，消化到一半的人类食物，接着就是胃液，带着灼烧的感觉，混着绝望般的羞耻，一股一股涌出。他不习惯人类食物，虽然觉得味道很不错，但是经常会消化不良，他的胃液酸度很高，仿佛要把躯体里脆弱的那个器官一起呕出来一般，他开始咳嗽。虽然吸血鬼摄入血液不会经过胃部，因为敏感而脆弱的胃粘膜，他依旧呕出了血丝。接着他便像刚刚溺水被救之人一样大口大口呼吸，嘴边凌乱的垂了一丝唾液。

叶从自己胸前的口袋里抽出随身携带的软布，却没有递给葛葉。他把双腿优雅的叠起，用软布仔细擦了擦翘在上方的那只鞋。他穿着漆皮的黑皮鞋，带着细微的坡跟，在黑夜中反射着危险的寒光。

“舔它。”

居高临下，身上衣物齐整的神父，带着怜悯的表情看着双膝跪地，陷入混沌的吸血鬼，缓缓吐出了蛇信。

“……什么?”

葛葉瞳孔猛缩，难以置信的反问着，他俊逸的眉拧起，发出虽然因为刚刚剧烈的呕吐而沙哑，却还是有着不满的声音。

“我说，葛葉……舔它。”

在尾音落下的时候，叶绷起脚尖，把鞋凑到葛葉唇边。他尾音坚定，完全不像在开玩笑，葛葉意识到这个事实之后，狠狠的骂了一句该死。随后后脑传来不容抗拒的力道，他的面颊已经被摁在叶的皮鞋旁边。

在反应过来之前，葛葉的双手被叶反剪拷起在身后。失去了反抗之力，他只能弯下腰，用唇去探叶的鞋面。

原本高高在上的傲气血族，此时却俯下身舔人类的鞋，如此混沌的场面，却如此的让人无法自拔。葛葉双眼之中的光不但没有因为受到如此对待而熄灭，相反，他眼中烈火灼灼燃起更甚，像琉璃，也像流星般璀璨。

只因为对方是叶。

令他痛苦，给予他救赎，又让他发狂的叶。

唇贴上漆皮的时候仿佛是一个浅浅的吻，紧接着，皮革独有的味道钻进葛葉的鼻腔，让他胃里又开始反酸。他伸出被叶摁在指下许久的舌，从鞋尖开始舔了起来。

破碎的廉耻使他浑身颤抖，叶的鞋本来就不脏，他的舌走过可以看出清晰的水痕。又羞又气的血族连喘息都变快，像狼一样咧开了獠牙。葛葉从来都不会把自己放在卑微软弱的位置，正应如此他对自己在做的事感到厌恶，他眯起眼，虽然那么厌恶，感受着后脑的力道，他还是皱着眉用舌滑过叶的鞋面。 叶单手扶着面颊，露出满意的神色，他轻笑的嗓音如蜜糖，虽然掺着猛毒，却也让人甘之若饴。

在葛葉含住他皮鞋的坡跟之时，叶终于弯下腰，从发顶开始给了葛葉一个吻。这个吻很慢很温柔，顺着发丝浅吻至发尾，接着不轻不重的使力一扯，葛葉猛的一颤，顺着力道向后仰头，脖颈线条绷紧，喉结顺着吞咽上下的明显。

虽然刚刚做了如此羞耻的事，葛葉也丝毫没有示弱，虽然浑身上下乱七八糟，泪痕还挂在眼角，他也只是眯了飞红的双眼，对着旁边的地面吐了一口唾沫。

正因为如此，叶才会觉得葛葉如此有趣，他身上就像有一种引力，可以神秘，高傲，也可以淫荡，混乱。

真是好极了。

叶从喉咙深处发出轻笑声。他眯起眼睛，准备对着葛葉红肿的唇瓣亲下去。葛葉的手铐被解开时，他的双臂猛的袭向叶的胸膛，却不是攻击，只是把叶推开了一些。

因为刚刚做完羞辱般的事，他的声音还有些沙哑和颤抖，呼吸也有些困难。他狠狠皱着眉，垂着眼帘不去看叶的眼睛，尾音带着喘息，缓缓说道。

“……别亲我，我脏。”

他厌恶自己刚刚呕吐完唇舌之间的气息，也不想让叶看到，亲吻这样的自己。

叶的眼睛终于轻颤了起来，幽蓝在月光里荡漾开，面对着面前的血族，他的心又一次的猛烈颤动。这次他的手很温柔的搭上葛葉的脸侧，不容拒绝的吻了上去。他能尝到自己鞋淡淡的皮革气息，还有轻微的胃液味道。最后一次，他用舌一一舔过葛葉辛苦的唇齿，用自己的味道把葛葉的痛苦覆盖。于是葛葉摁住叶的后脑，报复般发狠的加深这个吻。

叶的笑意越来越大，不仅没有拒绝，还把葛葉从地上拉到自己双腿之上，紧紧的拥抱着。

_________


End file.
